It's You
by Midnight Moonfly
Summary: No one had pissed off Wes so much before. One look at the boy and he felt like throwing something against the wall and scream in frustration. It angered him so that he couldn't have him.


**I've had the urge to write this for like a week now. It'll make a tad bit more sense if you read my "To Be a Warbler" fic, but it's not necessary. You only need to read it if you want to understand the details, it has nothing to do with the plot.**

Thad.

_Fucking_ _Thad._

No one had pissed off Wes so much before. One look at the boy and he felt like throwing something against the wall and scream in frustration.

All of the Warblers had noticed something was up. Even James, the most clueless and oblivious Warbler had noticed. But none of them knew what horrible thing Thad said to anger Wes so. Thad had tried to apologize for whatever he had done, only to piss off Wes even more. But Wes himself barely knew why he was so upset.

He guessed it was the way Thad, that short bastard, walked through the halls of Dalton with his head held high. He was popular, a great student and he was on the Warbler council.

But so was Wes. Wes had all of those things, he even was a better student than Thad, so he threw that idea out of the window.

Perhaps it was his tight friendship with Chris, a senior Warbler. They weren't roommates but they spent a lot of time together. Thad was Chris's rock, which was very fortunate seeing as how Chris needed that more than anything at the moment.

But it couldn't be it. Wes had such a tight friendship with David, a bond formed in elementary school and had not once been broken. They had been through thick and thin together. When David decided to run away after his baby sister was born, he went straight to Wes's. When Wes's grandma died, he sought comfort from David rather than from his father.

Then he finally got it. It was Rebecca. Oh, the beautiful girl from Crawford who was in the glee club there. The tall, skinny Rebecca, who had, along with her glee club, watched the Warblers perform Animal. The nice and hilarious Rebecca, who had screamed and danced with the Warblers.

Thad and Rebecca had grown close since that day. She gave him her number and he called her the next day. Apparently they met up at a coffee shop and had been in good contact since. They weren't officially dating, even though rumors were flying through the halls of Dalton like crazy, but they were close. Walking with their elbows linked, laying their heads on each other shoulders, gentle touches and amused smiles. Even if they weren't dating, which Wes was sure they were, they were incredibly close.

Wes had popularity and good grades.

He was on the Warbler council.

He got along with all the Warblers.

He had a great friendship with David.

But he didn't have Rebecca.

The more he thought about it the more he realized he didn't want Rebecca. He didn't want his ex Stephanie either.

He wanted Thad.

David had stopped trying to ask him what was wrong. He knew it just pissed off Wes even more. That was the reason why Wes had sat on his bed, pretending to be reading for history class, thinking of the best way to begin his conversation with David. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the right words or form the sentence right.

He closed his eyes for a second and turned to David. "Do you think it's possible to like both genders?"

"It's called bisexuality, Wes." David replied. He put his pen down and pushed his math homework away from him before turning to face Wes.

Wes didn't need to say anything more. He just looked David in the face and chewed his bottom lip nervously. David gave him a comforting smile.

"Wes, do you think you're bi?" He asked. Wes thought about it for a second before nodding. "I suppose those thought's aren't coming out of nowhere. Who's the guy? Do I know him?"

"Yes you do. Well." Wes replied.

"Oh please, please don't tell me it's either Blaine or Kurt. They're finally together and oh my god, all the torture we had to go through, what with listening to Blaine describing Kurt's angelic features in detail."

"It's not them. It's Thad."

David's face showed a whole range of expressions. At first he was shocked, his eyes widened and he leaned back. Then his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Then his lips formed an amused smirk and lastly he had an understanding look on his face, except for the small amused smirk still on his lips.

"Thad? As in the Thad you've been angry at for the past week? The Thad who's started avoiding you in fear you'll attack him if he says the wrong thing to you? The Thad who—"

"Yes, Thad! It just… it just makes me so upset that I want him so much but I can't have him." Wes said. David sighed and stood up. He walked over to Wes's bed, sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Wes. You never know until you try. What have you got to lose?"

"I'm just so afraid he'd reject me. He's been stuck in my head for two weeks now. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, he's just there in my head. If I told him and he didn't return my feelings, I'd not only sabotage our friendship, but it would make it harder for the council to work together, and I'd feel so pathetic I'd just curl up in a tiny ball in a cold, dark corner of a basement and cry until my tears had formed so much water I'd drown."

"Well, you've already slightly messed up your friendship by making him believe you hate him. You're a mess, Wes, and you're frustrated. I suggest you go to his dorm and ask him to take a walk with you. Then you'll be alone and you can properly tell him how you feel. It can't get much worse than this and you never know, he might return your feelings." David said.

"But isn't he dating Rebecca?" Wes asked. He felt David chuckle quietly.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't seen any evidence that they are. They're probably just close friends."

"But he's into girls, isn't he?"

"Aren't you?"

"I hate you sometimes, David." Wes said, releasing himself from the hug. "Alright, I'll go talk to him. But if this screws up everything, I'll blame it all on you, David."

"I'm willing to take the full blame."

Wes took a deep breath before knocking on Thad's dorm. It was Nick who greeted him with a surprised look, which was almost instantly masked with a smile. It was incredible how quickly the boy could cover up his emotions with fake ones.

He moved a little, allowing Wes to step into the dorm. Thad was sitting on his bed, writing something on his computer. Soft tunes were playing from his computer, something that Nick had named "Thad's hipster music" in a Warbler meeting before.

Thad looked alarmed when he saw Wes and even more so when Wes asked him out for a walk. After exchanging a look with Nick, he seemed to calm down but grabbed his jacket and followed Wes carefully out of the room.

They walked slowly in silence for several minutes. The wind was softly blowing and it was rather chilly.

"I don't hate you." Wes finally said. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"Then why were you so angry at me? Did I do anything to offend you?" Thad asked with a slight nervous tone in his voice.

"You didn't do anything. I was just being stupid."

"You? Stupid? Wes, you're the Hermione of the Warblers."

Wes blushed slightly at the comment. He was book-smart, sure, but he wasn't as people-smart.

"So, how are you and Rebecca?" Wes asked to avoid another long period of silence.

"Despite all the rumors Nick and Jeff have been spreading like STDs, we are not dating." Thad said. "She's beautiful, yes, but I haven't got my eyes set on her."

"Ah." Wes softly said. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Said person is most likely the most wonderful person I've ever met. Really inspiring, nice, smart and funny. Though, this amazing person is taller than me." Thad said. Wes knew he used to be insecure about height in the past but he didn't think he still was.

"Sounds like a wonderful person. Is the height-thing going to be an issue?"

"I wouldn't say it would be a _problem_, per say, if said person was a girl, but it would be something I'd always notice."

Wes stopped in his tracks. Thad also came to a stop and turned around to face Wes. He looked slightly nervous but he was looking Wes straight in the eyes, awaiting his reply.

"It's a he?" Wes asked. Thad nodded.

"I think I might be gay. Or bi… I don't really know. I haven't really been properly attracted to anyone before. Until now, that is."

"Well, whoever it is, he's going to be lucky to have you. Is he crazy tall or…?"

"No. He's just slightly taller than me. It's just… I like everything about him." Thad said. "The color of his skin, his personality, his eyes, his face, his body…" He trailed off. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"It's alright. I'm glad you're feeling like this for someone." Wes said. He did feel upset, though. Here he was, standing with a boy that had been driving him insane for the last few weeks, a boy he honestly liked, and that boy was telling him he had feelings for someone else. He felt like there was a cold hand squeezing his heart. It must have shown on the outside because Thad was looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Wes bit his lip and shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Yes, I've been angry throughout this week at you but it's only been because I can't get you out of my mind. Every single thing you did pissed me off because it just made me realize how much I _fucking_ want you. I like you, Thad. I'm crazy about you and here you are, telling me that you like some other guy. I hope you two get together and I hope you'll be very happy. I hope you'll get married, move to some foreign and fancy country and adopt three beautiful kids and live rich, successfully and happily ever fucking after."

Wes turned around to walk back to Dalton, forcing himself to hold back the tears until he was safely in his dorm, preferably wrapped in David's arms. He had taken a few steps when he felt someone grab him and spin him around. He felt soft lips being pressed up against his. When they broke apart, Thad was smiling at him amusedly.

"Moving to a quiet shire in France sounds like a really good plan, you know." Thad whispered before their lips met again.


End file.
